


Digiport Mishap

by Anonymous



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Cock Worship, Digiphilia, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Muscle Worship, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few weeks after the events of Last Evolution Kizuna, A Blossomon attacked Tokyo, Daisuke was at the scene and responded immediately.Unbeknownst to him, someone had their eyes on him ever since he got the power of Miracles.
Relationships: Cervius/Motomiya Daisuke, Cervius/Yagami Taichi, Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi, Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Anonymous





	Digiport Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the terms and names used are from the original Japanese version.  
> One Dub term does make it in, as it was canonically used in universe.
> 
> The US Dub term used here is Digidestined.

It’s been a few months since someone tried to kidnap all the Chosen Children around the world to fulfill their delusions of preserving everyone’s Digimon partners after losing theirs as soon as they graduated from university.

Daisuke was just about to return to the ramen restaurant he was working for his apprenticeship when he saw a Blossomon rampage through the streets.

“There’s an attack downtown.” Koushiro announced through Daisuke’s earpiece.

“I see it!” Daisuke ran towards the attacking Digimon. “It’s a Blossomon.” Daisuke reported as Vmon followed their human partner.

“Distract it and wait for reinforcements.” Koushiro advised. “It’s a Perfect Level Digimon.”

“Don’t worry, we just need it to throw him to the gate.” Daisuke lifted his phone.

“Ready when you are Daisuke.” Vmon jumped.

“Digimental Up!”

Vmon evolved into Fladramon in midair and landed on one of Blossomon’s petals. They fired off fireballs from their fists.

Blossomon retaliated with flinging their many vines at Fladramon in an attempt to capture their attacker, but all those attempts failed as the armor Digimon effectively dodged all the vines coming at them.

“Koushiro-san where?” Daisuke prompted as he chased towards the battling Digimon.

“Give me 60 seconds and I’ll open a Digital gate at the location I marked on your map.” Koushiro sent the coordinates on Daisuke’s phone.

“Copy that!” Daisuke grinned as he watched Fladramon fired off another barrage of fireballs towards the enemy.

“Sixty seconds Fladramon!” Daisuke yelled.

“Roger that!” Fladramon dodged a few sharp flowers coming their way.

Unfortunately, a vine caught up to Fladramon’s foot and slammed them to the ground, damaging the streets and nearby cars. The vine lifted up the armor Digimon by their foot and slammed them again on the side of a building.

As soon as the Blossomon lifted Fladramon for the third time, the armor Digimon stabbed their claws on the vine that bound their foot, letting them go as a result, and fired off another barrage of fireballs at their opponent.

“Digimon in place.” Daisuke reported.

“Copy that, Digital gate opening in five.”

Fladramon flung a few damaged cars on the errant Blossomon, in an attempt to keep them in place.

“Four.”

Blossomon used their vines and wrapped around the cars thrown at them and threw them towards Fladramon.

“Three.”

Fladramon dodged the flying cars coming at them and retaliated with landing on the Blossomon’s head then used it as a board to jump from, knocking them down to the ground.

“Two.”

Fladramon landed once more on Blossomon’s head.

“One.”

Fladramon jumped away from the Blossomon and landed besides their human partner.

“Zero.”

A circular gate opened on the ground and sucked the errant Blossomon faster than usual.

Eager to escape the gate, the errant Blossomon thrashed as much as they could and as a result one of the vines caught Daisuke’s ankle and another one managed to fling Fladramon to the sky.

As the Blossomon was sucked inwards in the portal, Daisuke was dragged alongside the Digimon, dropping both his phone and earpiece in the process as he flailed around and tried to pry the vine off of his ankle with failing results.

As soon as he pried his ankle free, he was sucked into the portal along with the Blossomon and the gate closed in time for Fladramon to witness their partner inside the gate before it closed.

“Daisuke-san!” Koushiro’s voice could be heard through the earpiece.

* * *

Daisuke fell towards the metal floor with a thud.

“What do you know, I can actually manipulate existing portals to my will.” A somewhat demonic voice chuckled.

“Wha-! Who are you?!” Daisuke yelled as he looked around the dark room, trying to find the speaker.

Daisuke heard the snap of a finger and light flooded the room.

“Hello Daisuke.”

A person, if you could consider someone with horns and tails as a person, revealed himself by stepping in to the light. He was wearing tight skin black pants and crop top and fur boots.

“A Digimon?”

Daisuke narrowed his eyes and braced himself for what’s to come.

“I suppose Daemon and Devimon do exist in this universe, but no.” The horned person shook his head with a toothy grin.

“Who are you and what do you want?!”

“Why, I’m Demon Dreadlord Cervius, but Master will suffice.” The demon, as he identified himself, chuckled smugly as another entity stepped into the light.

The new entity was the Blossomon Daisuke and Fladramon fought earlier.

“You’re a chosen child!”

“Let’s not make any mistakes here, now Digidestined, or do you prefer to be called a child even at your age?” The demon rhetorically asked.

Cervius touched the Blossomon’s purple petals and then promptly melted into goo.

“Wha-!” Daisuke’s eyes widened at the scene.

Daisuke just witnessed someone killing a Digimon with their bare hands. The Blossomon the horned person touched just melted into a puddle of black goo.

“That was your Digimon Partner!” Daisuke glared at the person before him.

“Let’s make one thing clear Chosen Child, I am not one. I am neither human N **OR** Digimon.” Cervius showed off a malicious grin.

“Then what are you then!” Daisuke hissed.

“An actual demon.”

Cervius teleported himself closer to the Chosen Child and cupped a feel on his crotch.

“Get away from me you pervert!” Daisuke yelped and punched the demon’s face.

“You pack quite a punch,” Cervius assessed while touching the cheek that was struck. “In more ways than one.” The demon licked his lips in anticipation.

“I swear, if you do that one more time, you’ll get more than a punch.”

Cervius rolled his eyes at the empty threat.

The demon had his eyes on little Daisuke ever since the lad had acquired the power of miracles, the power of being able to overcome any opponent, a miraculous power indeed.

He’d known of boys in a certain country able to wield miraculous powers, but those powers can be classified divine in origin considering their circumstances, but that was beside the point.

It was unfortunate, well fortunate for the demon, that the lad hadn’t known to tap into that miraculous powers of his at will, even with time.

It doesn’t hurt that apparently he’s well-endowed and easy to look at too, judging from what he had felt when he cupped a feel on the chosen’s crotch.

“I originally wanted to visit this world when you were an actual child but I found myself busy with my toys, and conquering some worlds.”

“What does that have to do with me?”

“Nothing,” The demon lied. “You were unfortunate enough to be at a wrong place and at a wrong time.”

Daisuke had one glaring weakness and Cervius would be a fool not to exploit it.

“I can simply move on to another boy,” Cervius shrugged. “This Takeru person seems to be good looking as well.”

* * *

Takeru?

He was just unfortunate?

No!

Daisuke knew he can’t let that happen.

You better appreciate this Takeru!

Better him than any of his friends.

* * *

“With the way you’ve been acting, I’m guessing you’re an incubus.” Daisuke commented, glaring at the demon.

“That would be correct,” Cervius gave a toothy grin. “I guess you’re not as dumb as people thought you to be.” He praised.

“You said that you would move on to the next boy if you won’t have your way with me?” Daisuke narrowed his eyes at the demon, ignoring the praise the came his way.

Hook

Line

“Yes.” Cervius nodded.

“Fine,” Daisuke sighed. “Promise you’ll leave everyone else alone?”

And Sinker.

The demon simply made a non-committal sound.

Suddenly, Cervius teleported himself right in front Daisuke and attacked the heir of Courage’s mouth and kissed it passionately.

Daisuke was taken in by surprise that he had his eyes wide open as Cervius attacked his mouth.

“Tasty.” Cervius commented after releasing his hold on Daisuke’s mouth.

Daisuke’s first instinct was to gag at the kiss that he received and spit out whatever it was that was transferred into his mouth by the demon’s kiss.

“You didn’t like that?” Cervius raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were doing this for your friends?”

“Damn you!” Daisuke growled.

The chosen child took a deep breath and looked the demon squarely in the eye.

“Okay fine. Do your worst.” Daisuke challenged.

“That would be counterproductive.” Cervius shrugged. “But I imagine this is the worst thing you’ve ever faced.”

Daisuke simply rolled his eyes and braced himself for what’s to come.

Despite his words, Cervius intended to rise up to the challenge. He knew of the boy’s history about how he and his team were ambushed and whatnot. How they were duped by someone they supposedly trusted.

Nonetheless, the fact that he and his team are still alive is not only a testament of his latent powers and he wanted to grab that kind of power for himself, or at least grab the power for one of his spawns.

But it doesn’t mean he can’t have fun too.

Cervius resumed his task and kissed the Chosen Child as he fondled on the boy’s manhood.

Daisuke simply stood in his place, letting the demon do whatever he liked to his body. He was constantly reminding himself that he was doing it for his fellow chosen children, for the other digidestined.

After a few moments, Cervius got understandably bored. Daisuke hardly gave any response as he fondled and kissed the boy. The digidestined didn’t even try to kiss back or flinch away.

“I know you offered yourself to me, but man is this boring,” Cervius groaned. “I’m not even turned on.”

That was when an idea struck the incubus’s head.

The demon continued to kiss and fondle the heir friendship but he was gathering some energy by his tail for his idea. If nothing else, this would surely turn him on.

As soon as the demon felt that the energy gathered at the end of his tail was enough, he jumped back and stabbed Daisuke with it.

The effect was instantaneous, a puff of pink smoke appeared and concealed the chosen child as soon as the tail connected with the intended target.

Once the smoke faded, a younger version of Daisuke replaced the older one. Older Daisuke’s clothes lay on the ground as young Daisuke stood in alarm, without any clothes on, except for one: the orange-tinted glasses was replaced with a pair of goggles he donned as a child.

One that Taichi has passed down to him.

“Wha-!” Daisuke glared at the demon. “You into little boys?”

“I’m into all sorts of boys.” Cervius smirked as he felt his own manhood harden at the sight.

Another puff of pink smoke replaced Daisuke’s boyish body with his adult body, still naked, as the de-aging spell timed out.

“This view ain’t half bad too.”

For an aspiring ramen chef, Daisuke was pretty muscular and fit and Cervius was loving it. The six pack the Motomiya was sporting was pleasing to look at, then the flaccid crotch was impressive to say the least. The Incubus has seen some pretty impressive cocks before, and this one is right up there.

“Now let’s see how well you perform.”

Cervius snapped his fingers.

A Blossomon appeared behind Daisuke and used their vines on Daisuke and lift him up from the ground.

“Wha-what are you doing?!” Daisuke tried to struggle from the Blossomon that had him.

In response, the Blossomon used their vines to fondle Daisuke’s body and leave behind oily substance in their wake and smeared them all over the chosen’s body, making his skin shine.

Daisuke still had his some range of mobility with his limbs, which he took advantage of, as he struggled against the plant Digimon’s hold on him.

“I consented to you doing things to me and not use your Digimon!” Daisuke growled out as he continued to struggle.

“I should note that, this Blossomon isn’t an actual Digimon.” Cervius grinned.

“A Dark Tower Digimommph.”

Whatever Daisuke’s response was, it was cut off when a vine was inserted in his mouth, muffling his voice and rendered his words undecipherable.

Cervius meanwhile took out his cock and began stroking it as he watched the Blossomon fondle Daisuke’s body.

Impressively, or frustratingly, the boy was still flaccid despite all the stimulations he’s getting from the Blossomon that was fondling him all over.

It might be because of the fact that he can ignore the stimulations as the chosen continued his struggle, putting the boy’s range of movement to good use, even when his wrists, thighs and ankles were held by the Blossomon’s vines and his feet were a few centimeters above the floor.

Cervius was willing to admit that this was killing his hard-on.

Maybe it was time for some intervention.

Cervius snapped his fingers and a few more vines started caressing Daisuke’s nipples as the demon himself knelt down and began fondling the chosen’s child’s genitals.

The demon’s attempt was a success, as soon as a few seconds passed of fondling the chosen’s genitals, it was beginning to harden.

“I guess a more direct approach is what’s needed.” Cervius gave a toothy grin before licking his lips in anticipation.

Cervius continued on fondling Daisuke’s balls as his tongue started licking the boy’s manhood as if it was some ice cream on a stick.

* * *

Daisuke’s struggles did not cease but it did weaken in intensity as his responses were geared towards moaning from the demon’s touches.

He knows that he prefers vanilla interaction with anyone, especially to those people who he slept with but there was something in the demon’s touch that was pleasurable.

He could sta…

No!

He was doing this for Takeru, for Ken, for Iori, for Taichi-senpai, for Koushiro-san, for Jyou-san, for Yamato-senpai!

Better him than them.

* * *

“I’m sensing that I’m breaking through to you.” Cervius stood up

Daisuke’s struggles intensified at the comment but the hard on he was sporting was pretty difficult to ignore now.

The demon simply ignored the heir of courage’s renewed vigor for struggling and attacked both of Daisuke’s nipples head on. He used his right hand to pinch and flick the boy’s right nipple while his mouth and tongue were used to lick and suck on the boy’s left nipple.

The sudden wave of pleasure was what elicited a moaning response from the heir of friendship, Cervius was sure of it. Due to this, Cervius continued this tactic while fondling Daisuke’s genitals with his left hand, even feeling up the considerably hardening cock.

“This should be enough.” Cervius smirked.

Cervius’s hands glowed dark red and produced a hole on the ground that swallowed Daisuke, the Blossomon who had him restrained by their vines, and his clothes.

A few moments later, Daisuke reappeared as soon as the hole on the ground closed. He was now wearing his clothes from earlier but his hands and feet were restrained at the back of a smaller version of the dark tower

“You know Daisuke you’re the chosen of Miracles,” Cervius raised his right hand. “Out of all the chosen children here in your world, you were the one I fancied.” The demon’s right hand glowed red.

Daisuke’s black shirt was suddenly lifted, the hem of his shirt relocated at the back of his neck, showing the toned chest and six-pack that was hidden under the shirt and his green shorts undid themselves and slipped towards his shin.

“With my spell, I’ll get the power of miracles you harbor and pass it on to our child.”

Cervius’s hands continued to glow red as Daisuke’s blue boxer shorts slid down and revealed the boy’s raging hard on, that the demon had painstakingly stimulated.

“Don’t worry Daisuke with my genes and your power, our child will be undefeated.”

Cervius gave the chosen of Miracles a kiss and left some saliva inside the chosen child’s mouth before turning his back on Daisuke and plunged his glowing hand inside his anus.

As soon as the task of opening his asshole was done, Cervius didn’t waste any moment in stabbing himself with Daisuke’s cock.

After a moment of relishing the feeling of Daisuke’s cock inside his magically enhanced backside, the demon motioned his hips backwards and forwards, thrusting his hips slowly, feeling the pleasure of getting fucked.

* * *

The moment Daisuke’s cock went inside, his mind was starting to get muddled. All of his cognitive functions began to fail him as the pleasure overtook his senses.

The pleasure of fucking an incubus ass was too damn good and he could feel his coming soon.

He doesn’t know anymore.

All he could do in response to what has been happening was to let out muffled moans from his gag.

But one thing remained on his mind.

Better him than his friends.

* * *

After a few minutes of teasing and torture for both parties, Cervius decided to gradually increase his thrusting pace, pleasuring both him and the chosen of miracles.

“Can you feel that Daisuke?” Cervius increased the pace of his thrusts. “Soon our son will be infamous as the undefeated demon.”

The incubus continued to increase his pace, furthering the pleasure he was feeling and sending towards the chosen of miracles.

“Kmmmmmpph!”

Daisuke let out a huge load of cum inside Demon Dreadlord Cervius’s ass.

“What a huge load!”

Cervius vanished then reappeared in front of Daisuke, standing on a hunched Blossomon with his cock facing the chosen of Miracles.

The gag inside Daisuke’s mouth transformed into another gag, this time leaving the chosen child’s mouth open.

Cervius thrusted his dick inside Daisuke’s mouth and fucked it a few times before releasing his seed inside the chosen of Miracles’s mouth.

As soon as Daisuke swallowed some of the cum released inside his mouth, everything went murkier inside his mind.

He was now under Demon Dreadlord Cervius’s control.

“You’ve successfully impregnated me, aren’t you happy?”

“Yes Master”

“Good!” Cervius teleported away from his bound captive. “I have a present for you Daisuke, to celebrate this momentous occasion.”

Cervius snapped his fingers and a portal appeared spawning a few Blossomon carrying the naked forms of Daisuke’s male friends.

“No.”

Daisuke managed to croak before everything went black for him, succumbing to the incubus’s mind control spell.

* * *

“U-ugh Daisuke snap out of it!”

Cervius was caressing his belly while stroking his cock as he watched the show in front of him.

It’s been a few days since he had successfully impregnated himself with Daisuke’s seed and as soon as he retrieved the rest of Daisuke’s male teammates, the male digidestined on his team, he teleported everyone back to his castle in the world of Palestra.

He was still hosting a competition every night in the world for the people who could turn him on with an entertaining show.

In front of him were Taichi, Takeru and Yamato who were bound to red ethereal crosses in their birthday suits as Daisuke was pleasuring them.

Below the chosen of Miracles was Ken who was bound to another ethereal red cross but he was facing the ceiling as Daisuke rode his cock and moved up and down.

“Daisuke-kun! You need to break fr-free!” Takeru managed to plead as Daisuke sucked on his cock.

Yamato on the other hand struggled against his ethereal restraints but to no avail as Daisuke’s left hand stroked his cock.

“D-daisuke.” Taichi moaned out. “W-we-we’re your friends!”

“Sorry fellas,” Cervius grinned. “But dear old Daisuke can’t hear you now.” He announced.

“You fiend! What did you to Daisuke-kun!” Takeru hissed as he glared at the demon.

Cervius simply rolled his eyes at the outburst.

“Daisuke-kun if you would.”

“Yes Master.” Daisuke droned out.

Daisuke increased the pace with his hands, mouth and hips, sending a huge wave of pleasure to the Digidestined he was pleasuring. He gradually increased the pace, turning all four of them on considerably to the point that all their responses were moans, groans and calling out his name.

Cervius on the other hand looked to the side where Iori, Jyou, Koushiro and Wallace whose cocks were being milked by the Blossomon he conjured to try and fit into the world he had infiltrated.

The Blossomon he had created had more vines than a normal Blossomon which made it possible for it to be able to restrain, caress, worship and milk the four Chosen Children all at the same time.

After a few moments everyone of the Chosen Children, those under Blossomon’s milking torture and those under Daisuke’s care came.

Daisuke was caked with the milk of Yamato and Taichi as he swallowed Takeru’s cum inside his mouth and his backside was full of cum from Ken’s orgasm.

Koushiro, Jyou, Wallace and Iori were caked in each other’s milk as they came from the Blossomon’s touch.

“Very good Daisuke.” Cervius praised.

“Thank you for the praise Master.”

“If you don’t mind Daisuke, I’ll be taking Taichi with me.” Cervius grinned maliciously.

“Your wish is my command master.” Daisuke nodded.

“Thank you.” Cervius licked his lips.

The red ethereal cross Taichi was bound to lurched forward towards Cervius’s throne and stopped before the masturbating demon who grabbed hold of the chosen of Courage’s softening, but still considerably hard, cock.

“Do not worry Daisuke, our child will soon be born and you will get to experience the miraculous power you passed unto him.”

“Thank you master.”

“In the meantime, I will have fun with Taichi here.”

“As you wish Master.”

All Taichi could do was moan under the incubus’s touch while the other captured digidestined blacked out.

“We are going to have so much fun Taichi Yagami.”


End file.
